CVTs are very interesting in all kinds of vehicles for their ability to continuously vary the speed ratio between the output of a prime mover and the wheels or other rotating parts of a vehicle.
In some off-highway vehicles, it would be advantageous to be able to use the output of the CVT for other functions than for driving the wheels.